


Rest Stop

by cutterjohns



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), The Devil's Rejects
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Microfic, Missing Scene, POV Third Person, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutterjohns/pseuds/cutterjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, he wasn't the one who came up with this stupid idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Stop

“I _said_ I don't want anything from the damn store,” Otis snaps, eyes narrowed. The sun is too bright and he hates it. "Now hurry the fuck up, you're the one who wanted to come here in the first place."

Cutter chuckles, leaning over to Baby and whispering in her ear, “Get him a chocolate.”

She smiles and nods, slipping out of the van to retrieve the ice cream. Otis swivels around and fixes his companion with a glare, but Cutter's smug grin only widens.

He knows him better than either care to admit, and Otis will thank him later.


End file.
